1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a handheld timing device and more particularly to a timing device that calculates the speed of an item traveling a set distance. Further, the timing device housing is designed for displaying information, and more particularly, advertising.
2. Background
Handheld timers or stopwatches have for years been used to time a participant traveling a specific distance. At racing events, e.g. car racing, the time it takes to travel a distance often means the difference between winning and losing. At auto-racing events, often the car speed and lap timed are not displayed. At many speedways only the leaders are displayed on a board. Fans or spectators do not therefore, know the speed or time it takes a participant to complete a lap, the entire race, or even a pit stop. Accordingly, an inexpensive, easily operable timer is desired for timing laps and calculating the speed of vehicles traveling a lap. Additionally, it may be desired by an advertiser to employ an inexpensive timer housing to display information or advertising.